Oil pick-up tubes are often attached to the front cover of an engine with a gasket disposed between them. Bolts are typically inserted through the front cover and the gasket hangs on the fasteners, until the fasteners are inserted in the taps in the flange on the oil pick-up tube.
As various parts of the engine are redesigned to meet design needs, engine geometries may not permit through-holes to be formed in the front cover. Instead, the through-holes need to be formed on the flange of the oil pick-up tube, while the front cover is tapped for fastener insertion. As a result, however, the gasket, fasteners, and oil pick-up tube need to be assembled, and the assembly is then installed on the front cover. One or more fasteners and/or the gasket may fall off the assembly prior to installation, requiring reassembly or resulting in a gasket not being installed. Further, such installation is difficult to accomplish with only two hands, when one hand is needed to handle the tool that drives the fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a reliable method of installing a device with a gasket when the through-holes are formed in the device, such as an oil pick-up tube.